


Discoveries

by DarkPuffin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P North Italy (Hetalia), Feliciano fights back, Kinda a Mafia AU?, Mafia! Italy, OOC North Italy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPuffin/pseuds/DarkPuffin
Summary: Feliciano discovers Luciano doesn't make empty threats.Luciano discovers his game won't be  as easy as he thought.In a fight between universes, only one will come out victorious, and somehow the other nations haven't even noticed.
Kudos: 8





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been sitting in a folder since 2016, so I thought I'd spiff it up a bit and post it. Right now I only have 2.5 chapters, and no memory of where this was going, so...have fun?

It was a meeting of nations, different from a world meeting because the nations from both known universes attended. Feliciano, the representation of Italy in one world, had been oddly quiet, and had been glancing nervously at his red-eyed counterpart. Luciano, however, seemed to be ignoring Feliciano all together. This didn't go unnoticed by the other nations, and a fair number of nations found themselves concerned that Luciano had done something terrible to the normally carefree Italy. Only one nation would have ever guessed what had really happened between the two...

  
Before the meeting, Luciano had cornered Feliciano in an unused room. The scene started much as anyone would expect.   
"P-please don't hurt me!" Feliciano squeaked; eyes glued to the knife that Luciano held.  
"I-I don't want to die!" The lighter Italian’s voice rose in pitch, but before he could really get started, Luciano interrupted him  
"I'm not after you."  
"Then why...?" Feli asked, confusion tinting the fear. Luciano still had the knife in his hand.   
"You're too weak, too pathetic to be a version of Italy. It is infuriating how you put our country to shame, and I think I've finally found a way to make you stronger." Luciano said with a smirk, slowly circling the other.  
"H-how?" Feliciano asked, curious despite himself. He didn't care about being strong, but he did like training with Germany! Or, well, he liked the part where they'd get something to eat afterwards at least...  
"Oh, I think I'd kill your family, your friend. And when they come back, I'd do it again, then when that gets boring, I’d torture them, see how damaged I can make them before they die, I may even find a way to permanently break them. We do look so alike after all." Luciano answered, tone cold. Upon hearing this, Feli gasped and his eyes widened. He had known Luciano was violent, but this? This was not what he had been expecting.  
"I've found that emotional damage can really change a person, especially if they know what happened was their fault." Luciano continued.  
"Lovino shouldn't be any trouble, he's almost as much of a coward as you, always running back to Spain, or perhaps I'll take your precious little German down a notch or two, he's much to confident." Luciano had stopped circling and had instead backed Feliciano into a corner as he spoke, smile playing on his lips. The brown-eyed Italian gasped as his back hit the wall, shaking in fear.  
"And then, that little brother of yours, your Seborga, I'll make sure you're there when I get to him, I'll-" Whatever Luciano was going to say was brought to a sudden halt when Feliciano drew a small pistol and shot the hand that had been inching the knife closer to his throat. Before Luciano had a chance to react, Feliciano had cocked the gun again and had switched their positions, slamming the other into the corner and holding the gun to his counterpart's head.  
"Lasciami stare la mia famiglia." (Leave my family alone.) Feliciano said with more malice than Luciano had ever heard from him.   
"If you hurt any of them, you will never be safe in this universe again." Feli said, breathing heavily. Quickly, Feli stepped back away from Luciano, and shot his weapon again, the bullet lodging into the darker Italian’s shoulder. 

"Consider that a warning shot." To Luciano's surprise, his counterpart seemed to be enjoying his position, and not in the happy-go-lucky way he usually had. It seemed as though he was contemplating shooting his counterpart again, to make sure he couldn't go for one of his knives when the door opened.  
"Fratello?"(Brother?) An Italian voice asked. It was Flavio. Feliciano's eyes widened as he gasped, weapon disappearing back into his coat as he pushed past the blond Italian into the hall.

Since then, Feliciano had been terrified. What had he been thinking? He hadn't been. What had gone wrong? He hadn't dealt with the mafia in years, but that was the explanation that kept popping back up. _That_ was how he had acted back before he got out, when murders and gangsters had been his company of choice. Even back then though, he had never acted like that in front of another nation. What if Luciano went through with his threats? Feliciano knew that there was no way he'd go through with his own. He glanced at Lovino, despite what people may think, Lovino had never been involved with the mafia. Even if he seemed more the type. Feli however, had been in deep. When he had finally dug himself out, it had been with a fake death certificate and a promise to himself to never go back.  
  
  
As Feli was remembering his distant past, Luciano was thinking of the events that had just transpired. He should have killed his bubbly counterpart right there, at least once, perhaps a few times. Should have made him pay while the event was still fresh in his mind. He would've if it were a nation from his own world, but he just was too damn surprised. A threat on his life was the last thing he expected from Feliciano. Happy-go-lucky, won't fight back, only runs if there's a threat Feliciano. Luciano glanced down at his hand that still had a slight scar on it. Most of the damage had already healed. The wound on his shoulder was still there though, since it had taken a few minutes to get the bullet out and Flavio had refused to help, saying he didn't want to get blood on his clothes. Luckily, Luciano always brought an extra change of clothes in case he got blood on one pair- preferably someone else's blood, not his own. He usually wouldn't bother, but they always took Flavio's car, and the bullet hole may raise a few unwanted questions. He glanced at his brother, then at Lovino. It would be interesting to see exactly what Feliciano meant by that threat. To see if he could follow through. It would be nice to see his counterpart like that all the time, but which one to take down first? Not the kid, that would be last. Should he go after Lovino or Ludwig? It could be fun to attack the German that his counterpart cared so much about when he wasn't expecting it. He'd ask Flavio for his opinion, not that it would help much... Oh, this would be _fun_!

**Author's Note:**

> Can you think of any other tags I should add to this?


End file.
